2016-17 United States network television schedule
The 2016–17 network television schedule for the English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2016 to June 2017. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 15, 2016, followed by Fox on May 16, ABC on May 17, CBS on May 18 and The CW on May 19, 2016. DuMont, Omni, and The WB followed suit on May 20, 2016. ABN, KBC, KTV, QTV, RKO, and UPN will release their schedules in late-May or early-June 2016. This was KTV's final prime-time schedule prior to it's shutdown and replacement by Channel America on April 2, 2017. This was also QTV's final prime-time schedule prior to it's shutdown and replacement by UDC on May 3, 2017. This is also WBTV's final prime-time schedule before they merge with The WB in September 2017, as well as RBC's final prime-time schedule before they pulled out of the United States market in May 2017. Schedule Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday *NBC will carry primetime coverage of some NHL games starting in February, including the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups Renewals Cancellations/series endings ABC *American Crime—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after three seasons. *The Catch—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Dr. Ken—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Imaginary Mary—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *Last Man Standing—Canceled on May 10, 2017 after six seasons. *The Real O'Neals—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Secrets and Lies—Canceled on May 11, 2017 after two seasons. *Time After Time—Canceled on March 29, 2017 after five low rated episodes. CBS *Doubt—Canceled on February 24, 2017 after two low rated episodes. This was the first cancellation of the season. Channel America * American Idol Rewind-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 after news of ABC landing rights to relaunch American Idol in the fall * Manhattan-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Mutant X-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Night Man-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Salem-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * You Asked for It-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * You Write the Songs-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 The CW *Frequency—Canceled on May 8, 2017. *No Tomorrow—Canceled on May 8, 2017. *Reign—It was announced on December 7, 2016 that season four would be the final season. *The Vampire Diaries—It was announced on July 23, 2016 that season eight would be the final season. The series concluded on March 10, 2017. DuMont * Star Trek: Alien Domain-- It was announced on July 20, 2016, that season six would be the final season.The series will conclude on May 26, 2017 * You, Me & the Apocalypse-- Cancelled on May 12, 2016 Fox *APB—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *Bones—It was announced on February 25, 2016 that season twelve would be the final season. The series concluded on March 28, 2017. *Making History—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *Pitch—Canceled on May 1, 2017. *Rosewood—Canceled on May 9, 2017 after two seasons. *Sleepy Hollow—Canceled on May 9, 2017 after four seasons. *Son of Zorn—Canceled on May 11, 2017. *You the Jury—Canceled on May 1, 2017 after two episodes. MyTV * Banished-- Cancelled on Jan. 10, 2017 * Flat Chat-- Cancelled on Jan. 10, 2017 * Good Guys, Bad Guys-- Cancelled on Jan. 10, 2017 * The Joy of Sets-- Cancelled on Jan. 10, 2017 * McLeod's Daughters-- Cancelled on Feb. 20, 2017 * New Tricks-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Space: 1999-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017. Originally, the series was going to be renewed, but the network changed their minds. * Winners & Losers-- Cancelled on Feb. 20, 2017 NBC *The Blacklist: Redemption—Canceled on May 12, 2017. *Emerald City—Canceled on May 4, 2017. *Grimm—It was announced on August 29, 2016 that season six would be the final season. The series concluded on March 31, 2017. *Powerless—Canceled on May 11, 2017. New Line *Are You Patriotic?—Canceled on May 12, 2017. *Changing Places—Canceled on May 12, 2017. *Cincinnati 1-3—Canceled on May 12, 2017 after eight low rated episodes (even though the series already concluded on April 10, 2017). *Know Your Movie Knowledge—Canceled on May 12, 2017. *Rapidville High—Canceled on May 12, 2017. *Sunset Breeze—Canceled on May 12, 2017. *Twin Lakes—Canceled on May 12, 2017 after six low rated episodes (even though the series already concluded on February 13, 2017). *Tracy, The Boss—Canceled on May 12, 2017. Omni * A Bronx Life-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Drew-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Good Fortune-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Model Woman-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * My Time/Your Time-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * The Mysteries of Laura-- Cancelled on May 14 after news of Will & Grace being relaunched on NBC * Telenoevla-- Cancelled on Feb. 10, 2017 * Time Crunch-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Toast-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Truth Be Told-- Cancelled on Feb.10, 2017 * Urban Cowboy-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * What Goes Around, Comes Around-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 The WB * 13 Graves-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Acting Sheriff-- Cancelled on Jan. 21, 2017 * Amanda's-- Cancelled on Jan. 21, 2017 * Anything for Love-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Archie-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Blood & Oil-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Dark Intruder-- Cancelled on Jan. 21, 2017 * Earth Angel-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Family Martinez-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Fireman's Ball-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * The Magician-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Making It Legal-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Man Made-- Cancelled on Feb. 19, 2017 * Person of Interest-- Cancelled on Mar. 2, 2017 WBTV * Almost Human-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Bachelor Pad-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Glory Daze-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Rush Hour-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * State of Mind-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * Side Order of Life-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 * There Goes the Neighborhood-- Cancelled on May 12, 2017 See Also 2016-17 United States Television Schedule (Daytime) 2016-17 United States Television Schedule (Late Night) 2016-17 United States Television Schedule (Saturday Morning) 2016-17 United States Television Schedule (Summer) Category:2016 Category:United States Category:2017